


After the War

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [16]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, performance anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 16: Always
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Series: Flufftober drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	After the War

Ed is incredibly uncomfortable. He’s used to his armour and his morningstar, and now he’s trapped in a suit. With a _cravat_. He has to make _a speech_. 

He’d much prefer being back in battle where everything is simple and people either are covered in blue veins or on your side, but here everyone keeps whispering and glancing sideways and not saying what they mean. 

When he feels a big hand on his lower back, he nearly collapses with relief. 

“You came,” he whispers.

“I’ll always come when you need me,” Tjelvar murmurs back, and Ed leans into his side.


End file.
